死の天使:Shi no Tenshi
by purple-ear-muff
Summary: Hinata is Death City's very own Death angel. Instead of consuming souls she purifies them. When Kishin's are one the verge of taking over the world, Hinata helps to defeat them and in the process becomes something only heard of in ancient legends.


_Chapter 1_

_Tainted_

_._

_._

"Ahhh!" A little boy screamed as he ran through the streets of death city. He was being chased by a monster with long claws and sharp pointed teeth that stretched out into a permanent grin. "Somebody! Anybody! Help me!"

The monster let out a creepy laugh as it neared it's first prey in over two weeks "I almost got you!" The monster was hot on his trail. If it swung its claw it would surly have a meal tonight. In fact, It was going to do just that, however, it's arm was stopped in mid swing and it's whole body was flung backwards.

"I'm sorry to say, but this ends here." A soft yet calm voice stated as she stood between the thing and the little boy who kept running.

The beast growled aggressively. Who was this person to interrupt his hunting? "I'll kill you!" It yelled as it charged to the girl.

"Neji-nii! Tenten-chan!" She called and two figures appeared next to her.

"Hai!" Two voices said in unison, one femine and on masculine, as they both did a backflip changing into there weapon forms. Tenten, the female, changed into a double sided war axe decorated with silver, purple and black designs that flowed down to the short hilt. Neji, the male, transformed into a traditonal gun blade. The blade being silver with the kanji for 'Death Angel' ingraved on it and the designs and hilt being white with hints of lavender. The girl named Hinata caught them and shifted into a battle stance, Neji in her right hand and Tenten in her left.

"Meister, are you?" The monster asked getting closer to her. " No matter. Your soul would still taste the same."

" You are wrong." Hinata lifted her axe and as soon as the monster was close enought she swung it to the right, sending the thing flying into a wall with its right cheek split open." I am not a meister though it may seem as such."

The thing slowly got up, staring at Hinata with more rage in its eyes than ever "Then humor me, what are you?"

" I'm an angel whose wings were tainted black." Hinata lunged at him and brung her axe down on it's left shoulder cutting off it's arm. Howling in pain, It then swung its other arm at the girl only to miss as she jumped back.

" My soul is like no other, and taste like no other. My soul is pure, full of life and undying power unlike a human or a meister or even a shinigami." Hinata stood evenly as she motioned for Neji to change in to his gun form. " Its not my job or my weapon's to kill you and consume your soul, but it is my job to purify your soul and send it to a place were they will decide what to do with you. Sounds better than being stuck in the black hole of someone else's body. Ne?." She smiled and aimed the gun at the center of his chest were his soul woul be and shot with no hesitation. The soul then ripped out of its body turned a bright white then shot into the sky.

Hinata stood there and watched. It was always a beautiful sight to see the beam of light shoot into the sky.

'Oi. Hinata it isn't nice to lie to them like that..' Tenten said glowing green and turning into her human form. "You only give them false hope."

Hinata looked down feeling guilty. "I-I know but I c-can't find it I-in my self to k-kill them. Besides I-I didn't c-completely lie."

'Hinata-sama is right' Neji glowed gray and he was back in his normal form with his eyes closed and arms crossed. "The only thing she lied about was the place were they give those things a choice."

Tenten sighed "I guess your right... So how many souls did we purify now?"

"I believe this one made you and me equal at eighty-seven." Neji stated.

"R-really!?" Tenten turned to Hinata with a pleading look in her eyes."Can I purify the next one. I can't stand being on the same level as this arrogant prick!"

Giggling Hinata nodded her head.

"Anyways, for a more important matter, Shinigami-sama request our presence tomorrow."

Hinata thought to herself for a moment."You m-mean the one I-In charge of the b-big school in the c-center of the city?"

"EHH? School? I thought we were done with school." Tenten huffed.

"Tenten-chan you a-and Neji-nii are only sixteen, o-one year older than m-me. We should all b-be going to school still.."

"Hinata-sama, please, don't bother your brain with her, she probably tied her buns too tight this morning." Neji said walked in the direction of their apartment.

"NEJI-TEME!" Tenten yelled.

Hinata gasped "Neji-nii that was mean!" She called running to catch up to her two unique weapon partners. The feeling of guilt still resided in the back of her head. Tenten was right, She shouldn't have lied about that part, because spending time in the black hole of someones stomach was far better than spending it in hell.

* * *

**Author's note( THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!)**

_Ok for one let me say if you are reading thank you, because you didn't only not ignore the notice but you also read this chapter thank you!_

_Now, I know some of you would want me to update right away or in, like, a week or so, im so sorry but this was to just test waters.. Which, in simply words, i decided to update this fic on the day of __**October**_** 31st** _just to give me some time to plan it out more_..

_Did that make you mad?..._

_If it did I'm sorry again.. _

_Secondly, on august 20th on my profile I'll give Mimi-Nyan the URL for the weapons Neji and Tenten look like ( if your wondering who Mimi-Nyan is she is my cousin who put her self in charged of my profile). If your interested go check that out in two days!_

_So that's all. I know I might lose most of you before that day but please bear with me until. Think of it as a Halloween special :D_

_-Ear-muff_


End file.
